1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and a light source module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and a light source module for use in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular lamp such as a headlight of an automobile is required to form a light distribution pattern with high accuracy for safety reasons. This light distribution pattern is formed by an optical system using a reflector or lens as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 6-89601.
In optical design of the light distribution pattern of the vehicular lamp, it is necessary to consider a shape of a light source or the like, in some cases. Moreover, in a case of using a semiconductor light-emitting element or device in the vehicular lamp, the semiconductor light-emitting element generates light from a light source on its entire surface that has a predetermined width on its entire surface. Thus, in this case, the optical design may become complicated, resulting in difficulty informing an appropriate light distribution pattern.